Themis and Thanatos
by NebulaHeroine
Summary: While a rabid serial killer rampages in town, Kidd has all the right in the world to get worried when his friend doesn't return home after a while. Meanwhile, Law wakes up naked in an abandoned church, only to be greeted by his former boss Doflamingo. /DofLaw, KidLaw, past LawLu/LuLaw, whatever/
1. Chapter 1

**This is just something weird that has been on my mind. Might delete this later, depends. :D**

**Anyway, this is pretty lame and odd but if someone reads it and likes it, it would be really rad! :)**

**I used Greek mythology as reference for the title; Themis is commonly referred as the goddess of justice, and Thanatos the god of death (thanatos is Greek for Death). So the English title would be Justice and Death :)**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Everything was spinning. Or then it was just him spinning. Frankly? He had no idea whether it was he himself or the strange ambient around him that spun. All he was capable of comprehending was the endless spinning, the peculiar sensation of his body feeling dream-likely light and the odd music playing in the background.<p>

At some point he was able to open his eyes. Moistness and obscurity welcomed his sensitive eyes as he desperately tried to understand where he was. It felt like he was dreaming. Maybe he was dreaming? But the marble floor underneath him felt so realistically cold.

Wait… Marble floor? If he recalled correctly, his apartment had wood flooring, not marble flooring. He tried to open his eyes more, to be able to see anything more than an orange tint and some odd shadows, but his attempt was in vain. Where was he? Who was he? His head spun in sickening circles, making it impossible for him to think. Soon he could discern a pounding pain in the back of his head, and he couldn't help but to wonder why it was there. Why was he feeling such an immense pain in the back of his head? He knew he didn't have any tumors in his brain.

The spinning persisted and he realized that his whole body felt very chilly – cold in fact. And that was when he perceived that he felt cold because of the marble floor, which was strange, because normal clothes would have prevented a phenomenon like this to happen. Then it occurred him that he perhaps wasn't wearing any clothes at all, and he began to feel very sick as the stubborn spinning kept on nauseating him even more.

Piercing through his ears, it seemed like the music suddenly had become louder, and a low, murmuring chuckle could be heard from a place far behind the music. It sounded like an animal, its mouth dripping of a wet lust to eat and devour anything that came in its way. But in the meantime, the chuckle was filled with affection and love, ready to care for whatever that came in the unrevealed person's way. It was a sickening laughter, reminding him of someone, yet being completely unfamiliar.

Soon he realized that he had closed his eyes without even taking any notice to it. Or then the place had become pitch black. He didn't know and couldn't tell. All he knew of was the nettlesome spinning which made him grow an urge to vomit. Soon he gave in to the sensations of drowsiness and slumber, he gave in to the spinning, the everlasting, devious spinning and the low chuckle which gobbled and gurgled somewhere far away behind the strange music.

He lost consciousness once again, dreaming about a cold winter day.

§

The streets were filled with merry laughter. The voices of young people echoed throughout the lanes which normally would look inconsolable and almost intimidating. A familiar stank of alcohol captivated the normally chilly night air and a nocturnal adventure filled with voluptuousness, bravery and foolishness persevered.

It was a night for lovers, a night for lone men to drink their sorrow away, a night for youths to meet – in short, a night for the people to enjoy.

Normally empty lanes would be filled with people, glasses would be raised, desperate shouts would be heard and a merry laughter would finish the procedure. Lips met each other, hands clung to each other, bodies sought for the warmth of others and whispers were uttered in between husky breaths which smelled smoke and alcohol. Somewhere else, teardrops fell down to the ground, whimpers filled with sorrow escaped in between small hiccups and sniffles and sobs were constantly repeated. And someone else was perhaps testing their braveness, swallowing coins, coming up with insane ideas and would finally be sent to the hospital because of these same loony ideas.

Somewhere in the lane, a young couple was walking home. They had spent the night with a few friends and were now withdrawing for a more private place. Both of them were pretty much sober, as both of them preferred to stay hardheaded instead of losing their minds. The young woman smelled like strawberries and wore a cute, pink dress that actually didn't suit the atmosphere in the bars at all. The young man was also a bit awkward, apparently new to love and even more inexperienced with spending a night in bars. Despite these facts, the couple seemed content, clinging to each other, discussing about something close to nonsense and simply enjoying each other's companies.

After a while, the couple reached a completely empty lane close to the ocean. A salty aroma filled the air and pushed away the reek of alcohol. Suddenly the air was chilly and fresh, making them feel fresh as well, but reminding the two of them that the clock ticked way past midnight, which made them hurry on their steps a little. Soon the young woman complained that she was cold, and the young man gave his coat to her. The steps persisted to echo.

It felt like their steps were shadowed because of the echo. Like someone was a few steps behind, repeating the couple's steps. But both were aware that it only was the innocent echo creating this feeling of enigma. Exceptionally a seagull shrieked in the dark sky, which was utterly peculiar, since usually this type of creatures were asleep at this time of the day. The sudden shriek startled the young woman who without warning had become a little shaky. She didn't feel scared, yet she shuddered with something someone would call fear. It was incomprehensible.

Their conversation had died out a long time ago and they only listened to the echo of their own footsteps. The mood had also died out and they both felt chilly, both on the inside and the outside. A sensation of fear had instead taken over and pushed away the merry atmosphere. Gritted words were desperately trying to create another silly conversation, but it was all in vain. The feeling of persecution had grown too strong already. A small chill went through the young man's spine as he grew very suspicious. He knew it was simply foolish paranoia, he always felt like this when he was walking on lone lanes during dark nights. It was like a curse of his.

Soon, however, both of them were convinced that it wasn't only their own footsteps echoing so obscurely.

The young woman turned around.

A scream was heard, but this time it was not the scream of a seagull.

The steps ceased completely.

§

Darkness enveloped the apartment, but inside of it there was one source of light. A tall, muscular frame was resting against a fitment that could be discerned as a sofa. The color was impossible to discern in the obscurity however. One might guess red, a darker tint of red or perhaps dark brown. However, the color of the comfortable fitment was completely irrelevant.

In front of the sofa stood a coffee table, looking as if it bowed to the majestic sofa, as if it felt inferior compared to it. Due to the fact that the source of light was right in front of it, one could see that it was made of glass and had metallic legs. Despite it looking inferior compared to the sofa, it was used as eagerly as the other fitment. A bowl of popcorn, a big bottle of Coke, three cans of cowberry long drink, a bowl of carefully picked candy and a small bag of honey roasted almonds conquered the glassy table. Everything had been almost emptied so far. There also lay an empty can, which obviously had been filled with dip, and a small bowl which had been filled with cucumbers and carrots.

The man who lay on the sofa lazily was currently sipping on a fourth can of cowberry long drink. His body was massive in some way, yet very lean and fit. He was extremely well-trained, that one could discern despite the lack of light. His amber eyes focused on the flickering TV-screen in front of him, the only source of light in the whole apartment.

Sometimes Tuesday nights ended up being like this for Eustass Kidd. After two hours of intense training in the afternoon he would be starving. The first thing he would do when arriving home would be preparing a simple dinner consisting smoked salmon, a lot of smoked ham, almonds and avocado blended into a creamy pasta sauce along with some well-cooked pasta. These types of fats brought out his abs nicely and helped him to maintain the perfect fat percentage for his age. Then he would eat a few slices of rye bread to get long-lasting carbs and drink a few glasses of milk to avoid lack of calcium. Sometimes he would also boil an egg or two to increase the amount of protein.

Then a few hours passed, in which he included a small soft stretching session, play some video games, talk with some friends and perhaps go out for a small walk in order to prevent possible lactic acids to appear his muscles, which otherwise could lead to a devious pain in his muscles the incoming days. Usually the lactic acid stayed in the muscles directly after an extra intense training session and would be gone when Kidd did his recovery stretching and walking, but one could never be sure with those devious things. They did like they pleased.

However, when these hours had passed, an enormous hunger would arrive again and so would the cravings for less healthy fats. Kidd was aware of the fact that this happened because the lunch he ate was pretty poor, and the snack he was supposed to eat was often forgotten. Most of the times, Kidd was able to ignore his cravings, and would only eat healthy breads with lettuce and ham to satisfy his hunger. But some days, like this Tuesday for example, the cravings had been way too big. So it had ended up with Coke, cowberry long drinks, popcorn, dip with cucumbers and carrots, candy and honey roasted almonds. He knew this kind of overeating wouldn't affect his body at all; he only did this once in three months after all and he trained enough to burn away any possible excess fats or carbs. Besides, because of his balanced diet and his healthy amount of sleep, his leptin levels were very high, so he burnt a lot of calories by merely sleeping. This all Kidd knew because of his job as a personal trainer.

Kidd had decided to become a personal trainer a few years back, when he had dropped out of college. Now he was 21, very well-trained and a specialist of muscles. He had started off with working at small gyms, barely earning any money, but he had quickly learnt how each muscle worked. The movement of each fiber, the blood circulation for each part of the body, the flexibility for each muscle. All of this had been engraved into his mind and he knew he could never forget these facts, even if he would try to. Kidd had always been good with muscles, knowing where to press in order to get the blood to flow and knowing how to stretch in order to prevent sore muscles. But thanks to his work as a personal trainer, his instincts and skills had become even more incisive.

Then, almost a year ago, he had gotten job at a very famous and expensive sport club for celebrities. By then, his uncommon skill had been much known, and many rich businessmen and politicians had already come specifically to him in order to get rid of stiff necks and backs.

At the sport club his work hadn't changed that much, he was still doing the same things as always; stretching, massaging, doing acupuncture, holding self-defense courses, creating training schemes for people and helping them with their diets. But his pay had changed drastically, because now he worked with people who weren't common citizens, but celebrities and very rich businessmen. For some reason, it made a difference whether you drove a normal Toyota or a Porsche.

Well, in the end it had been a very fortunate alternation to Kidd's somewhat poor and gooey life. Suddenly he afforded a motorcycle, a luxury apartment and nice clothes. He afforded to buy drinks at clubs – even expensive clubs – and was able to spend some extra cash whenever he needed to. It was a very nice life, a life where everything was neatly balanced; friends, work, personal spending and health. Everything was in outmost balance and the current balance was utterly hard to rub. It had been hard to achieve, but holy fuck, it was _really _worth it.

The TV-screen suddenly flickered and the brain-dead program about motorcycles that Kidd had been watching ended abruptly. His eyes twitched in annoyance, but soon the sentiment of irritation was replaced by curiosity. It was emergency news again. And once again, they told about the peculiar serial killer. Kidd listened diligently with eager and tried to obtain as much information about the case as possible. Apparently a young couple had disappeared and they had found the body of another politician. Whoever the serial killer was, it surely was a strange person. Killing famous politicians, rapists, bank crime performers and completely farfetched young couples – it made no sense. When the serial killer had appeared about a year ago, the police force had suspected it to be an omnipotent person, who thought they had the right to obviate the lives of certain criminals. However, when young couples absurdly had started disappear the police force had been completely lost. What was the motive of these kidnaps and murders? Who had a motive like that? How could they catch someone like that?

This kind of torture had been going on for almost a year. Very few people dared to walk outside, even if they were in someone else's company, and most people even feared to be in their own homes. No one knew who the psychopath was – it could be anyone. Your grandmother, your sister, your brother, your cousin Stephen, your bizarre uncle… _Anyone in your ambient. _This fact sent sensations of fear, incertitude, insecurity, chariness and timidity down the spines of the people. Quickly parents had activated their survival instincts, in order to protect their children from eventual threats. Swiftly young children had learnt not to trust anyone, merely their parents, and that playing outside was a dangerous thing. The devious fear had altered the behavior of the people – no one trusted anyone anymore.

This applied for Kidd as well, as his curiosity was quickly subsided and was replaced by fear. He was scared as well, but not of getting killed.

He glanced at his clock and then stood up hastily. An amber gaze was directed towards the flat in front of his. Through the windows of his own apartment, he could see another block of flats rising in front of him, giving him the opportunity to observe the inhabitants of these apartments. Over the past months, he had mildly befriended one of these persons and had grown a bad habit to observe this person from the window of his own apartment. Because of this, he had seen the said man leave his apartment at half past five, but he had yet not returned. It was obvious that his friend had merely gone out to the convenience store a few blocks away, and that was why it occurred Kidd so strange that he hadn't returned yet.

Kidd considered calling the police right away. With the mentally unstable serial killer loose, anything could have happened. His friend could have been kidnapped. Or killed. The worst kinds of thoughts swirled inside of Kidd's head, making his vision spin and forcing him to sit down again. The arms of the clock ticked past midnight. Kidd knew that his friend was organized and quick at making purchases, it would never take him this long to buy himself a simple dinner or some fruits. Something must have happened.

The voice of the woman narrating the news kept on echoing throughout the apartment, but it did not reach Kidd's mind. He was entangled within his own thoughts.

Maybe he was a bit quick to judge the situation. Maybe his friend had gone out for a drink or something else instead? How could Kidd be so sure that it had been a trip to the convenience store? Because he had seen him grab the organic tote back which he always used when doing groceries. But maybe he had decided to go drinking and then buying something on the way home? No, he wasn't that type of person.

Yes, over the past months he had befriended the said man. They had exchanged some words every now and then, even gone out drinking together and going on a few jogs together. Kidd was a man who chose his friends with care, and even if he actually didn't get along with the man, he knew they had one thing in common, which made him so ridiculously fond of him. They had never discussed it openly, and the man probably didn't know that Kidd was the same, but one day Kidd would make him realize.

That was why he was very anxious. If his friend would be dead, it would literally be impossible for him to confess the truth. And he also cared for his friend, he didn't want him to be brutally stabbed to death or neatly poisoned to a deep sleep. He wanted to keep their friendship alive, and hell, it would be fucking difficult to maintain a friendship when the other person was dead.

Kidd nervously played with his phone, balancing between calling the cops and not calling the cops. It was like walking on a thin and fragile wire with your eyes bound; you could not see what was on either side of the wire. If you lost balance and fell to the right, you didn't know whether you would face acute spikes or a soft mattress. The same applied with the left side. And if you managed to keep your balance all the way, you had no idea what you were going to face when you reached your goal – if there even was a goal to reach.

The emergency news ended and the pointless program about motorcycles recommenced. This time Kidd's amber eyes were not looking at the neatly painted metal-monsters, instead his mind find itself balancing on a thin wire, trying its best to look down in order to see whether it made sense to jump or not. No matter how much he tried to discern anything through the blind he could not see anything of the bottomless darkness underneath him, he could not see the answer.

"Maybe I should call the cops in the morning instead?" Kidd mused. "They don't take action until a person has been missing for at least 24 hours. But then again, maybe they would take action quicker because of the serial killer? However, it'd be really embarrassing if it later was revealed that he had only gone on a holiday or something…"

Entangled thoughts were desperately trying to come up with a proper answer. Nothing like a proper answer existed in situations like these. Maybe it was because of that that Kidd chose to remain silent and wait until the morning.

"Don't worry Trafalgar, I'll call the cops if you haven't returned by the morning", Kidd mumbled for himself, shut the TV thoughtlessly and lazily left the coffee table conquered with unhealthy snacks, even leaving the only half-way drunken cowberry long drink on the glassy table.

§

In contrary to how he usually woke up, Law's eyes opened swiftly and abruptly. Lungs gasping for air because of a freezing cold, Law threw his head to the sides in panic in order to observe his ambient. He was faced by a fire-like tint that he easily could discern as the light from candles. As his eyes grew used to the lack of light, he could slowly comprehend that he was staring up at the ceiling of an old church.

Without realizing it himself, Law's lithe body had begun to tremble. He was cold, hungry and in complete panic. Where was he? Why was he in a church? Was it even a church? He felt incredibly ill. He vaguely remembered dreaming something about a similar ambient, and could now understand that it had not been a dream at all.

By taking deep breaths, he calmed down and analyzed the situation. He was naked and chained attached to the floor of an old church. How wonderful. Despite thinking that he had calmed down, his body persevered to tremble in a humiliating manner. Maybe it was because of the cold marble floor beneath him. Regardless, who on earth would do this to him and for what reason? Maybe it was a sick prank? He knew his friends loved to take pranks a bit too far, but even for them, this would be extreme.

It took a while before Law realized that on one of the church benches hiding in obscurity stood an old-fashioned gramophone and that this very gramophone played a classic piece called _Sérénade mélancolique_ by Tchaikovsky. Law knew that it was a concerto for violin and orchestra and that it had been composed 1875 by the worldwide-known composer Tchaikovsky. But he could not understand _why _he recalled these facts of everything he had ever learnt. In fact, Law had never even been keen on music.

"Ha ha, really funny Penguin", Law muttered sloppily. His voice had gone slightly hoarse, most likely because it had been completely unused for several hours, and it had lost its natural softness, which resembled the art of gracefully forging gold into magnificent sculptures and forms.

He had come to the conclusion that it probably was his friends throwing a really creepy prank on him, they had done similar stuff before after all. Once they had literally bought one hundred birds and let them into Law's apartment, only because of the sole reason that Law detested those creatures. So, in other words, it would not leave him astonished if it was revealed that it was his friends behind all of this. In fact, he would most likely not even care anymore.

"Can I have my clothes back now? Or are you going to torture me first?" Law asked sarcastically, hearing steps proceed closer to him. He had by then become completely convinced that it couldn't possibly be anyone else behind this prank besides his friends. There existed no other person or group of persons who would do this to him. At least none crossed his mind.

However, when his tired inquiries were answered with an indescribably odd chuckle, his thoughts immediately swirled into another direction and swiftly recalled the rabid serial killer. Panic rushed through his body once again and he desperately started to trash around, throwing his heads to the sides, trying his best to get free from the chains prisoning him. The chuckles continued echoing throughout the building and as soon as the shady character was revealed, Law realized that there as something familiar about that bizarre laughter.

"Do you remember me Law? I'm sure you do", the voice was filled with an odd, sick affection.

Law squinted and looked at the majestic figure standing in front of him. The man was familiar indeed. In fact, Law recalled seeing this man several times as a routine of some sort, but his mind was still clouded because of fear. Like rusty cogwheels his mind slowly started to run. The machinery in his mind creaked and whistled as he desperately tried to remember. It was an inert and slow process, resembling overcooked porridge that slowly slimed its way around the pot. When the machinery had started running properly, Law remembered and his breath hitched uncomfortably.

"Doflamingo..?" he had planned to ask much more, but somehow the words he had planned to utter stumbled upon reaching his lips. It felt like his tongue was incredibly heavy and that it was close to impossible to make the sounds in his throat reach his mouth. All he could let out was some incomprehensible moaning and a few disgruntled grunts. "Why? What..? How?" Finally he managed to speak again, but only simple words managed to pass through his lips.

"So you do remember me. I was afraid that the morphine dose had been a little too high, but apparently you're completely fine", smirking like a determined feline, Doflamingo let his gaze rest on Law. "You aren't cold are you? In case you are, there is not much I can do about it. You have to be in your _birthday suit_, otherwise the ritual won't work."

"Why are _you _of all people doing this to _me_ of all people?" finally being able to speak again, Law couldn't come up with a reason to why his former boss would want to chain him attached to the floor of an old church naked. It was incomprehensible. Why would anyone overall want to do that to him? It was a very farfetched thing to do. "Wait… What ritual?"

Instead of replying, Doflamingo froze for a brief moment as if Law was an idiot, before he burst into laughter. It didn't calm Law down the slightest. In fact he got even more frightened and started to question the sanity of his former boss. He had always known that Doflamingo was an eccentric man who did eccentric things, but he had never suspected him to be mentally unstable. Or then perhaps this was an odd prank after all. Law felt how the air grew thick, almost like water, and soon he had a lot of trouble to breathe normally. He knew he was panicking once again. That was all he understood for the time being.

Doflamingo laughed and laughed, until he sloppily sat down on one of the church benches next to the ancient-looking gramophone. He theatrically wiped away a few tears and slowly calmed down his hysterical laughter with a long sigh. Then he gracefully gestured towards the gramophone, as if he was directing the music with his enormously big hands.

"_Sérénade mélancolique_…" he mumbled and closed his eyes behind his strange sunglasses as if he was in some kind of ecstatic dreamland. His hands moved in the beautiful pace of the music. Law swallowed, trying his best to keep down the feeling to vomit. He was in desperate need of answers. And the morphine which Doflamingo apparently had drugged him with had messed up his system pretty badly. The music died out slowly, first with the orchestra waning, letting the solo violinist finish the piece with a soft touch. "Tchaikovsky, 1875. Does this music ring you a bell? Or have you completely forgotten everything about that time?"

"No, it certainly rings a bell", Law coughed out, he could namely barely speak by then. Why was Doflamingo avoiding his inquiries like that? Did he have a reason to do so? What kind of reason could he have? It was hard for Law to even form proper theories in his head. He felt how the world had started to spin again and how the air just grew thicker and thicker, now almost as thick as blood.

"Really? I'm flattered that you remember. Or do you remember? Where have you heard this piece before? Do you want me to play it again for you?" Doflamingo asked curiously.

"I've heard it before. I certainly have…" closing his eyes, the spinning became even worse. He let the machinery in his brain run again. It was a painful process. He had for some reason closed away this part of his brain completely. But… why? He couldn't recall a reason to why he would have done that. Suddenly the machinery stopped running and he recalled.

It had been a funeral. Luffy's funeral. He had been in a car accident and had not made it. A mental image of the surgeon coming out from the operating room announcing the grief news, flashed through Law's mind. Family, friends and colleagues had gathered a few weeks later. A rainy day, drops filled with truths of faith had fallen down from the sky. Black had not only been the dress code, but also a color which had taken over their minds. It was inevitable after all – death had snatched a living creature right before their eyes. And Law had loved that living creature.

That day _Sérénade mélancolique _had been played, had been listened to and had echoed over hills filled with dead bodies.

The piece had been suggested by Doflamingo, who had invited to his mansion after the funeral. Law had humbly agreed, feeling mostly like a seashell that had been flushed ashore, drying to death because of lack of water. _Sérénade mélancolique _had accompanied the two of them over there as well. They had shared a few drinks, to put it in a refined way. The blonde man, the former boss of both Luffy and Law, had informed the raven haired young man that Tchaikovsky was his favorite composer, and that this very piece was his favorite. He had enlightened the younger one with a lot of facts about the Russian composer.

Vividly remembering the day, Law coughed weakly, trying to determine whether the memories were hallucinations or actual happenings. The drugs really had ruined him.

"It was after that funeral right?" Law asked, feeling how his unused vocal cords were getting more used to produce sounds. His mouth, however, remained as dry and queasy as ever. Doflamingo let out another low chuckle, letting it echo throughout the empty, abandoned church.

"I really am flattered. But enough about that", the tall man stood up, stretching his limbs and then proceeded to walk away from Law again.

Panic overwhelmed Law again; he could not bear with the thought to be left alone in this moist, cold, echoing church. He breathed and desperately sought for the words which needed to be spoken. His lithe body trashed around, making the catenae keeping him still noise in a hair-raising manner. The low, gurgling chuckle did not make the situation any easier.

A light appeared out of nowhere, making it able for one to see the whole building properly. When this happened, Law immediately calmed down and took some time to look around himself. But when his gaze landed on the altar, panic returned as harshly as every winter does.

Up on the altar, so gracefully decorated, so vigorously built, there were two crosses sectioned. Behind them, through a beautiful window illustrating some Christian event made of mosaic, the full moon smiled down at them. But neither the crosses, nor the moon were as horrifying as the two humans catenated to the crosses. They were naked, their nude bodies richly bathing in the light of the overseeing moon. They were a young couple, a young, sweet woman and a young man. Before them Doflamingo stood, holding his hands in the air, as if he was ready to embrace the two youths.

Law remembered how the blonde man had said something about some ritual. Law had been hoping that the blonde man had been joking with him. But this did not seem like a joke. The man was completely twisted.

Doflamingo turned around, his arms still outstretched, but now when facing Law, it looked as if he was about to embrace the youth situated on the floor instead. The feral grin on his face only strengthened Law's opinion about Doflamingo being a complete bedlamite. Walking down from the altar, the blonde man arrived by the rusty, creaky gramophone, changing the records while the psychopathic smirk adorned his sunburnt face.

"I was over to your parent's place the other day. Your mother was a very fair and kind lady, and she got very eager when I told her that I was a friend of yours who was going to deliver some of your old stuff left there. That was a small, innocent lie, however", the talking persevered while he scoured through the records which had been left in a pile next to the gramophone.

"My mother..? What did you do!?" Law desperately attempted to sit up. He had felt utterly sorry for his mother when his father had passed away. The kind woman had been left alone; Lami – Law's younger sister – had only been able to stay with their mother for a few weeks before having to return to her job. She had insisted that she was fine, but everyone knew how Law's mother truly felt. If that bastard had laid a hand on his mother he would rip his intestines out with his mere hands.

"Don't be silly love. Why would I hurt my future mother-in-law? I merely sat down with her and chatted with her, and then I went to your old room to fetch your stuff. The room really smelled like you. Which made me indescribably mad. I've been so kind to you ever since I met you. Gave you a good job, offered promotions and bonuses, paid for your trips, supported you – I've always been there for you. And yet – and _yet_ – you chose that despicable Monkey D. Luffy over me", literally spitting the last words with pure hatred, Doflamingo's whole frame tensed visibly, probably from anger. But then he relaxed. "But I've forgiven you. So let's make this work out, alright?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Law was usually not the kind of person who lost his temper, but right now he had no choice. All of the fear had made him so incredibly mad that it was impossible to coin words for the sensation. "Let me go you fucking madman!" Continuing to shout other affronts to the other man, Law trashed around, not realizing how embarrassingly desperate his efforts were.

"Now, now, don't get upset. I know that you don't return my feeling yet. But after this procedure of love you will surely return my warm sensations", Doflamingo mused. "While visiting your mother I actually snatched some pretty interesting stuff. Your clothes, your books, your old notes from class… But what really caught my attention were the photo albums. I'm sure your mother won't be all too unhappy with a few of them missing. You were a very adorable child. Now, enough blabbering." Doflamingo finally settled for a record and put it in the other record's place. "I chose a song for us – Chopin's Nocturne C minor, opus 48, number 1. There are only two sets of nocturnes in that opus, whereas number one is considered a great emotional achievement. It was composed in 1841, and the opus consisting of the two nocturnes are dedicated to Mademoiselle Laure Duperré. I thought the piece is ideal for us."

Law persisted to protest on the church floor, now, however, short on good insults.

The music started in a melancholic manner, making it clear for the listener that the music was in a 4/4 meter, yet having a nice touch of andantino. Soon the wave of melancholy changed and gave off a more harmonious and glad tune.

Doflamingo walked back to the altar that was illuminated by some sort bizarre of lamps brought into the old church and the pale moonlight. The young couple awoke slowly, as if they were sticky pieces of caramel. Apparently the exchange of words between Doflamingo and Law had caused enough sound to shake them awake from the land of dreams.

"Welcome, dear human sacrifices", Doflamingo looked at the two, innocent youths, who blinked in complete somnolence and confusion. "Today you will be offered to the goddess of love, Aphrodite, in hope of her sending us her son Eros to grant me and my dear Law eternal love."

Law swallowed, feeling nauseous of the mere thought of what was going to occur next. The young woman started to cry and beg, while the young man trashed around, trying to free himself and thus save himself. Satisfaction adorned the blonde man's face as he pulled out a small scalpel. The whole situation was disgusting. Everyone in the building, except for Doflamingo himself, were captivated whilst being in their birthday suits, completely vulnerable.

"No… No..! Please spare us..!" the young woman begged, trembling in complete fear. She had of course heard of the serial killer and was able to comprehend her earlier feeling of being followed, when she and her boyfriend had been on their date together. "I'm sorry..! Don't..!" She had no idea what to say, but tried her best to come up with something.

"So you're the serial killer..?" Law mumbled appalled, not being able to stop staring at the trembling, naked bodies of the victims.

"We both know that isn't entirely true", Doflamingo smirked, making the edges of his mouth curl into an enigmatic facial expression.

The couple trashed around, desperately attempting to save themselves, or at least fend Doflamingo away. But their forlorn attempts were completely useless. Law felt like he had to do something. He felt like the whole pandemonium was because of him.

"Don't do it Doflamingo", he said, voice stern and determinative. Traces of fear could easily be discerned within the voice, however. "They have nothing to do with this. Stop this madness. Just. Stop. I will just hate you if you harm them."

"Oh Law", now the gap between Doflamingo and the youths were only a few inches. "There is no Themis in this cruel world we live in. No justice whatsoever. This world consists of Thanatos' will – Death."

With a swift, smooth movement, blood was spilled.

"And Eros' will – Love."

And thus one romance had ended, and another would begin.

* * *

><p>~Thanks for Reading~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Heey! **

**I happened to listen to some classical music the other day and remembered I have this fic going on too! :'D So yeah, I got inspirated very suddenly and wrote this in one go at midnight, so let's see what you guys think... :')**

**I'm going to reply to the wonderful reviews I got;**

**Knet: I have planned how this fic will proceed, but I am soooo lazy x) Thanks for liking the story and reviewing! ( u v u )**

**YOO: Omg! Thanks so much for liking this and loving me ;v; That's super awesome! Thanks for the review YOO-sama!**

**1littleshadow: Naaww~ Thanks for being so kind and supportive~ o/o And thanks for being so super amazing and leaving a review, it means a lot for me! :3**

**I also want to thank everyone who read/followed/favorited this! (:**

**Reading through this chappie I noticed that it got a bit lame, but I hope it's enjoyable nevertheless.**

**(Poor Doffy just wants a family of his own...)**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Well? Do you love me now, Law?"<p>

The question was utterly imbecile, considering the fact that he just had killed two people right before Law's eyes. As if someone ever would learn to love a person who easily could slay innocent people. Not only had it been manslaughter, the absurd and loony man had also killed them in an indescribably gruesome manner. Using the scalpel to cut their wrists open in order to press out blood from them, Doflamingo had collected the thick liquid into a golden chalice. Hence he had let them live a few more minutes longer, while mixing their blood together with his forefinger. Then he had walked up to Law, who was completely vulnerable and unable to do a single thing to prevent Doflamingo from killing the two youths, and drew a circle around the nude man on the floor with the blood he just had retrieved from the young couple.

After this eccentric procedure, the distinguishingly tall man had slowly bent down next to Law and Chopin's Nocturne in C minor, opus 48, number 1 reached its soft and incredibly affectionate part. At this very moment, he had stroke Law's cheek with a soft hand, whilst Law had tried to tell him to release the young couple, accusing the blonde man for being a complete whacko. His caveat had been all in vain, for Doflamingo only listened to the piano piece being played with the typical subjective and emotional features, features that had been incredibly popular within the artistic, musical and literal movement Romanticism, which had originated in Europe in the late 18th century. Whilst being enveloped with the beautiful and heart-achingly emotional piece, Doflamingo had taken a deep breath of happiness, leaned down and planted a gentle, ghost-like kiss on Law's dry lips.

Next, the piano piece had started to build up. Chopin had made the song more dramatic by playing in octaves, creating a much stronger feeling to the usual single tone. Not everything was played in octaves, some tones merely had friends that originated from a chord that suited the scale. This made the piece much more striking. At this point, Doflamingo had stood up again, walked back to the altar where the young couple had been crying and whimpering, begging for mercy.

The piece had been reaching its peak. The keys of the piano had been pressed harder and harder, making it more and more dramatic. The beat had increased and become intense, challenging the listener to hear every single note being played at the same time. The final peak had been reached when the tones had started to drop whilst being played in pairs with other tones – and the left hand had been playing the same notes as the right hand, creating an immensely emotional storm. When this dramatic part had been played, Doflamingo had used the silvery scalpel in order to cut open the young woman's stomach, pulling out her organs. He must have used a lot of force to get her skin cut open so neatly and perfectly – to make her flat skin cells break wide open, to make the small veins, providing her stomach with warmth and nutrition burst open. Then he had done the same with the male, the music growing ever the more dramatic. Soon their viscera had violently been pulled out, lying on the floor of the church, glistening in the moonshine, looking bloody, slimy and wet. The voices of the two people had died out as soon as the first organ had been pulled out. A pool of blood had flooded out of their bodies, soaking the blonde man in their blood. Doflamingo had laughed, his mouth reciting ancient Greek.

With force, Doflamingo had ripped out the hearts of the young couple, not minding the blood that spouted directly on him. In fact, the man seemed satisfied with the two organs in his massive hands. Instead of getting disgusted of the blood that had spouted on his face he, much to Law's horror, had licked the blood around his mouth. The ritual had reached its zenith – one of the hearts in Doflamingo's enormous hands had been placed on Law's shaking chest and the other Doflamingo had pressed onto his own chest. Finally, as if in completing the entire ritual, Doflamingo had lain down next to Law in the circle drawn of blood, had taken his hand and waited.

And now Doflamingo still lay there waiting with the vessel, which a few minutes earlier had been pumping blood into the young man's heart, on his chest. The nocturne had ended a long time ago, it had ended with some soft, melancholic chord-like tones. Law didn't care about the music. Instead he watched the dark red heart with some lighter spots here and there. Law swore that he almost could see how the organ still was pumping, desperate to keep its owner alive. What was I pumping, though? It could impossibly be blood.

"No", Law replied, feeling defeated and exhausted. "I do not love you."

One could practically hear how Doflamingo's entire mind screeched in utter disappointment. Not moving an inch, Doflamingo let out a long sigh. Law did not know whether to be terrified or relieved – would Doflamingo now attempt to kill him too, or let him go? Instead of getting a good reply to his personal ponderings, Law watched Doflamingo sit up, holding the dark red, bloody and wet vessel in his hand. His face was blank.

"Why", the voice sounded hoarse and tired. "Why? Do you not understand Law? I've been practicing this ritual for _months_. Couple after couple… Scream after scream… I learnt this Greek poem for you. I did a lot of research for you. Why doesn't Eros grant us with love?"

Law didn't have any reply. Instead he watched the blonde male enveloping himself in confusion and frustration. _"Why did you love that feckless Monkey D. Luffy?" _Doflamingo uttered the whole sentence with great repulse, as if the whole thing disgusted him to no extent. His voice dripped with great odiousness. He really detested Luffy.

"Well I don't know, maybe because he didn't kidnap me and chain me attached to the floor of a church and then forced me to witness the death of two perfectly healthy young people", Law replied sarcastically. He didn't comprehend where his sudden courage to utter these words had come from, but these rather rude words had suddenly escaped his mouth. Sometimes he hated himself for being so lippy and rude. He couldn't control himself whenever he saw the chance to be sarcastic.

"Don't you comprehend my love?" Doflamingo placed the heart in his hand down on the floor and looked at Law. "I had to do this."

"Really? So it was completely impossible for you to just ask me on a date like a normal person would?"

Doflamingo chuckled and played with Law's short, messy hair. His bloody hands left traces of sticky blood in the dark locks. The hair felt soft and thick between Doflamingo's long and bony fingers. He wanted to do it forever – sit and play with Law's hair forever and ever.

"Of course not. I knew you would have been declined. I know you knew about my feelings for you. And you took advantage of those feelings, did you not?" the voice was filled with an odd, thick tone. Law heard affection in it, but also a great coldness – a great need to control other people.

What the other man was saying was true nevertheless. Before starting working as a real surgeon in a real hospital, Law had been forced to somehow finance his expensive studies. He had seen an advertisement in the newspaper one morning; a pretty well-known bank was looking for a secretary. It was an easy job, Law had been sure that he would be able to do it. So he had started to work as a secretary half-time, earning more than enough money to finance his studies. The man he had worked for had been Doflamingo.

He had written up everything the man had asked him to. And it hadn't taken long for Law to notice the hungry stares and the friendly gestures. He had noticed how the older man had fallen for him. Law had at that time been a very ruthless person and hadn't thought twice before taking advantage of the older man's feelings for him. He had only regarded Doflamingo as an old, pathetic man who was lonely and unmarried. He hadn't felt any guilt or shame showing up at work, smiling charmingly and giggling at Doflamingo's jokes in order to get promotions or bonuses. Just by smiling in a flirty manner to the man, saying that he was in great need of money, Doflamingo would write him huge checks, hoping that Law would return his feelings someday. But Law had never taken things further, letting Doflamingo desperately run after him, only milking money from his bank account.

Of course, Law had noticed how Doflamingo's desperation had started to grow, and soon the man had started to buy flowers and chocolate boxes for Law. Law would instead just smile charmingly; _"Oh Doffy! You are too kind for me! You will always be my favorite friend." _He had always emphasized the word 'friend' at the end of the sentence, to make the older man realize that their relationship wouldn't grow any more intimate than friendship.

Everything had changed when Law had met the young trainee Luffy, who had worked as a mailman at the office, bringing everyone their mail and also serving coffee and alike during meetings. It hadn't taken long for them to start dating, and Law had of course noticed how Doflamingo had grown distant and cold. Suddenly there hadn't been any more bonuses or promotions. Law hadn't care, however. Instead he had been enchanted by Luffy's merry laughter and his easygoing lifestyle. Luffy had been a few years younger than Law, and had been planning to study jurisprudence in order to work for the Natural Resource Defense Council.

And then one day, Luffy had been run over by a car.

"I was so kind to you – gifts, promotions, bonuses… everything. And you never even dedicated a single kiss to me. Not a single thought to me. I was merely a foolish man in your eyes. A good source of money", Doflamingo looked at Law, knowing what he said was true. Law regretted his actions now – he should have realized that treating another human being like a rag would come back and haunt him. Why had he ever been so foolish and naïve?

"That's not true. I always cherished you as my friend", Law exclaimed. And his statement was true; he had always enjoyed Doflamingo's intellectual company. With Doflamingo he had been taught about music and wines, food and fashion – things he never had bothered about before. While learning more about these things, he had also discovered how entertaining these things could be, and how essential they could be in order to enjoy a perfect dinner, for instance.

"Friend", spitting out the word with a hoarse voice, Doflamingo's enormous frame tensed. "Friend, friend, friend… Friend!" The blonde man pulled his hand away from Law's dark, dark locks. Suddenly he wished to strangle the naked man next to him. He made him so angry – so incredibly humiliated. Why couldn't Law just accept his love? "Will you ever learn to love me? Or are you like a stray, ownerless pet –you need a bit of taming before reacting to your master's demands?"

"I'm not a stray pet, Doflamingo", Law said coldly. He didn't know whether standing up for himself would help him at all. In fact, he had a feeling that disobeying the twisted man only would enrage him. Law's sarcastic comments and cold replies probably worked as a fire, boiling Doflamingo up, just like a campfire would make the water in a kettle chug and simmer in an alarming way. "I'm a human being."

"Maybe your sub-consciousness experiences itself as a pet? Maybe you deep inside wish to be someone's pet?" suddenly Doflamingo's face was repainted with a feral smirk. It was as if an artist had decided to paint over the earlier upset expression, making the artwork less dramatic. Law twitched when he felt a bloody hand on his abdomen. The bony hand felt warm compared to his cold skin. Doflamingo took the heart from Law's chest and threw it away. The strong muscle made a disgusting sound as it landed on the cold marble floor. "Maybe you really just are in need of a master…"

"I assure you that this is not the case", Law's voice wheezed, his lungs desperately in need of air. His body twitched at the other hand touching his shoulder. Desperately trying to control himself from twitching so abruptly, Law felt how his breath became unstable. This was not a very nice way to spend his Tuesday night.

A soft, low, gurgling chuckle left Doflamingo's mouth, while the enigmatic smirk rested on his thin lips. The enormous hands covered in blood continued to caress Law's body, smearing the thick, dark red liquid all over Law's abdomen. It dried fast, leaving a sticky hard surface on his chest and stomach. Then, in the middle of exploring his former subordinate's lithe body, Doflamingo stopped and the feral grin became gentle.

"You're cold dear", the statement came suddenly. A few minutes ago the blonde man had been furious and then he had become kinky and now he was being affectionate. These sudden alternations made confusion shower over Law in an unpleasant way – almost like a cold, sudden rain does in the autumn. "Let me get you something. A blanket maybe." Standing up in a swift manner, Doflamingo left for a minute, giving Law an opportunity to look around himself better.

On the altar still stood the two crosses, decorated with the two young, hollowed bodies. For Law, who opened living bodies daily, it was not a horrifying thing to see. Even if the squishy sounds that had been heard when Doflamingo had ripped out the organs of their bodies had been rather disgusting, Law hadn't been terrified of that. No, what had terrified him the most had been the fact that a person he had regarded as a good friend a long time of his life, turned out to be a sadistic psychopath who ripped out viscera of young people with his bare hands. And not only that, this same psychopath had done this for Law, in hope of Law developing an infatuation in the said man.

Letting his eyes inspect his ambient more, Law tried to find something that maybe could get him out of this sticky situation. Soon he noticed that there was absolutely nothing that could help him in any way – not even the scalpel Doflamingo had dropped earlier, for it lay too far away from him. Not only that, he was also captivated with catenae. To summarize Law's observations – he was trapped.

Before being able to form any other plans, Doflamingo returned, humming on a new piece. It was Valse lente by Merikanto. It was a fairly easy piano composition, written in G minor. For someone who had problems with beats, the song could maybe be considered as difficult, forasmuch as the piece was a waltz. Otherwise it was an incredibly easy piece – the left hand only played one base note and one chord most of the time, whilst the right hand sometimes switched from the G minor scale to something else, but nothing drastic. The only challenging fact about the piano piece were the changes from tranquillamente to rallentando and then to a tempo and back to poco rallentando again, only to quickly return to a tempo. One also had to look out for the staccato notes, and take into consideration the gentle mezzo-piano in the beginning.

Law quickly stopped thinking about Valse lente however, remembering that the one teaching Law about this piece had been no one else but the psychopath himself. Despite feeling trapped and cornered, Law did feel grateful for the warm, fluffy blanket being wrapped around him in a careful matter. He couldn't stop thinking about how the white blanket would be stained by the dark, sticky blood covering Law's naked body. Where the blanket even had come from, was another mystery. Had Doflamingo planned everything this well in advance?

"Law, I know you still do not return my warm, burning feelings for you, but I would appreciate it incredibly much if you ever could see yourself giving me a second chance", smiling in a loony way, Doflamingo bent down and smelled on Law's hair. "I just love you. Do you understand that? I don't mean to harm you. I just want us to be happy forever."

This time Law controlled himself before letting any cold or sarcastic replies escape his dry lips. Just a few minutes earlier he had witnessed how Doflamingo had been affected by his withdrawn and rude statements – he did not want the other man to completely lose it and start hurting Law too. Law came to the conclusion that giving the other man a new chance perhaps would create him a situation to escape. If Doflamingo really had listened to his sarcastic comment earlier, then maybe he'd take into consideration to bring Law on a date, and Law would be able to run away.

"I'll give you another chance", the reply came slowly, as if Law had been undergoing a long, inert process of understanding the earlier sentence.

"Wonderful. Then let me search for a new young couple – this time we will do this ritual in another way", Doflamingo smirked.

"Wait. No more couples. Please", Law protested. He couldn't bear with the thought of being the cause of another homicide.

"Oh Law, you are so sweet. That is one of the millions of reasons I love you so deeply", moving closer to Law, Doflamingo bent down and kissed the tip of Law's nose. Law felt the warm breath against his nose and lips, making them itch uncomfortably. Doflamingo chuckled at the response he got – Law wrinkled his nose, attempting to make it itch less. "Now go to sleep. I will find another, more suitable couple. Maybe these two youngsters didn't love each other enough? Who knows?"

"Doflamingo, no-"

Somehow, this small, uncompleted sentence made him furious. The slap that suddenly had been aimed at Law, made the tanned, dark-haired man shocked. His left cheek stung in an odd manner, he could literally feel how his cheek slowly turned redder and redder.

"It's Doffy for you. Call me Doffy. How are we ever supposed to get married when you insist on calling me Doflamingo? And stop being so difficult", pulling out a nauseous-looking syringe, Doflamingo pulled the blanket away a little, exposing Law's arm. "I knew you'd get restless, so I prepared one of these while I was getting this blanket from the car. Now, stop struggling."

Law didn't listen to the demand of his master, instead he continued to struggle like the disobedient ownerless pet he was. He was literally panicking. Who knew what that lunatic would inject into him? For all Law was aware of, Doflamingo was not even capable of mixing drugs correctly. If the blonde man really had prepared that injection himself, it could be pernicious.

After a while, Doflamingo just gave up with trying holding Law still, and pressed the injection into Law's shoulder with force. Hissing of pain, Law shut his eyes close, trying to focus on anything else but the unpalatable pain in his shoulder. In his mind he pictured a human skeleton and he recited every name of the bones in Latin with a weak voice. The needle of the syringe had been very long, piercing deep into Law's deltoid muscle. It felt disgusting when Doflamingo pulled the long needle out, he could literally feel how the sharp, thin metal graced against his muscle.

"Count to ten with me, Law", Doflamingo ordered with a voice that made it clear for Law that he was in no position to disobey.

"One… Two…" Law begun, Doflamingo following him. They continued to count together. When they reached seven, Law noticed that it was hard to talk properly. "Eig… th… Hn… N… ne…"

"Ten", Doflamingo finished, tilting his head to the side, watching his dear stray pet fall asleep. He kissed Law's forehead, leaving a wet mark of his own saliva on Law's flawless skin. Then he wrapped the blanket properly around Law again.

"Good night."

§

Kidd woke up slowly the next morning. He was fully aware of the fact that today was a Wednesday, and on Wednesdays his work started at ten o'clock. This was due to the fact that most of his clients were busy with meetings and alike until later of the day. For some reason his clients preferred to have their meetings early in the morning, spend the middle of their day training and then return back to work for a couple of hours more. Of course, this kind of mobility was only possible for them because they had worked themselves into positions where they were free to do as they pleased.

Regardless, the muscular man woke up slowly, his body stiff and sore. He knew he should have stretched a little longer yesterday, taking care of his muscles properly. Now he was forced to suffer with a stiff body, when he was much more used to a smooth, feline-like body that was able to do anything he wanted it to do. And all he could do was to blame himself, drink some recovery shakes and later make sure to have a long, intense stretching session in order to make the hard muscles open up, letting the blood flow through. He knew that the most important thing to do until he was able to stretch was to keep the muscles warm. If they now would be exposed to any coldness, they would start to cramp even worse, trying to retain their warmth. The problem lay mainly in the fact that the middle-aged women whom Kidd worked for had insufficient husbands who barely took care of their wives' sexual needs. Thus they enjoyed watching a young well-trained man in tight clothes and therefore paid more if Kidd was wearing a pair of shorts and a tight T-shirt while assisting them with their training sessions. Consequently he always tried to dress like that in order to get that extra money.

Somnolence dominated all of his senses for the time being, so the redhead took his time to even sit up in the bed. He stretched his neck carefully, feeling incredibly satisfied with his long sleep. Kidd was the type of person who impossibly could sleep well if he hadn't worked out. That was why he always strove after working out as often as possible and as intensely as possible. Not only would lack of sleep make him unable to concentrate properly, but it would also lower his leptin levels. In other words, it was incredibly necessary for him to get enough of sleep.

Outside the sun was shining in a happy manner, fooling all unsuspecting human beings that the day would be warm. The world lacked of warm colors however. Everything looked pale, as if the whole world suddenly had turned into an anemic hospital. Kidd yawned, got up and looked out of his window, only to confirm that the world indeed looked as pale and anemic as he had thought. It was strange. How could the sun, which usually brought so much warmth and joy, make the world look so disgustingly gray?

Kidd still felt tired, so he waddled his way to the living room, being greeted by the mess he had left on the coffee table the night before. Instead of being disgusted by the icky smell that guttered around in the air, the redhead merely shrugged, slumped down on the sofa and continued drinking the cowberry long drink he had been slurping on the night before. He took the remote control into his hand, turned on the TV and was positively surprised to see that SpongeBob was on.

For a long time, Kidd's majestic figure lay on the comfortable fitment like this, his eyes blank while watching a cartoon intended for children. He didn't even care for how miserable his coffee table looked, flooding with a lot of trash food and empty cans and bags. He scratched his belly, blinked tiredly and took another sip of the cowberry long drink. For some reason the redhead had always liked cowberry. It was a rather sour and bitter berry, but the taste had always suited him more than well. Most people enjoyed cowberry if it was in some kind of pastry or if it had been made into jam, but Kidd had never met anyone who enjoyed eating them just like that, completely plain, with no sugar or anything like that.

When Kidd started to wake up properly, he slowly started to remember why he even had left his living room in such a mess. Most of the time Kidd would clean his mess before going to bed, because he knew he'd just let it be and never get the place cleaned if he'd try to do it the next morning. But last night something had happened, something that had made him so worried that he just had gone to sleep in order to make the knot of nervousness in his stomach disappear.

Suddenly he remembered, so like a whippy fox he jumped out of the sofa and rushed to the window facing Trafalgar's apartment. The apartment was completely empty. Of course it was – Trafalgar was a surgeon and had to go to work early most of the time. But then he saw that the coat Trafalgar had taken the night before still not hung where it was supposed to hang. Trafalgar had two coats he used frequently – one was more expensive and fancier, and he used that one to work in order to show off. The other was a normal, slightly shabby one, which he used whenever he was going to the convenience store close to their apartments. The fancy coat still hanged there, however, and the shabbier coat was still missing.

This meant that Trafalgar had never returned last night.

Kidd could literally hear how his brain started screaming at him to do something. While his mind was occupied with the sounds of sirens caused by his imagination, Kidd ran to the bedroom of his apartment and grabbed his phone. Before even having the chance to think through his actions, the redhead already had dialed his dear friend. He waited and waited for someone to pick up, but nothing happened. After a while he gave up, bit his lip, and walked around in circles.

Where the fuck was Trafalgar?

Was it really that twisted serial killer who had gotten him?

Kidd couldn't tell so he decided to call a few more times, and if he wouldn't get any reply, he'd just call the police.

He was not letting Trafalgar get harmed.

§

A pestering sound.

Where did it come from?

Doflamingo, clean from blood and dressed in brand new clothes, tried to find out from where the sound came from. He was currently driving his car. He had to get to work. He had left his dear butler, and best friend, Vergo to look over Law, who still slept in the old church. But currently neither Vergo nor Law was his biggest concern. There was an odd tune. He could hear it somewhere in the backseat, but was not capable of locating exactly where it came from or what it was.

After a while of irritation, Doflamingo came to the conclusion that the nettlesome tune most likely was a mobile phone ringing. He grunted as he looked at the traffic jam. There was no way that he would be able to pull aside for the incoming ten minutes to search for the phone. He wondered whose phone it possible could be.

Then it struck his mind. It most likely was his dear Law's phone. The night before, when he had snuck up on Law, pulled him into his other, less expensive car and quickly injected the drug into his system before the young man even had been able to understand what was happening to him, Doflamingo had found his phone along with his other belongings. How had it ended up in this car, though?

Then it crossed his mind that he had taken the dirty clothes that Law had been wearing the night before with him to the laundromat this morning, and the small device had most likely fallen out of one of the pockets in Law's pants. Doflamingo felt a warm feeling spread around in his chest, knowing that Law's phone was in his backseat, being aware of the fact that he was so much closer in making Law love him back than he had ever been before. Letting the merry feeling pull the corners of his mouth into a gentle smile, Doflamingo thought of what a wonderful he husband he would be – he had already been considerate enough to bring Law's dirty clothes to a laundromat. And this afternoon he planned to spend searching for new, better clothes for his dear.

And he also had to find a good suit for both Law and himself for their incoming wedding.

Because there would be a wedding. He had planned it for years. And after meeting Law's gentle mother, he could only wait to invite her to the wedding to witness their love being sealed for eternity. Of course, Law's younger sister Lami would also be invited. And all of Law's dear friends. It would be a perfect wedding – white roses, a big wedding cake, Tchaikovsky's Piano concerto 1 in B flat minor playing in the background. He could picture their wedding dance – Law would be a little clumsy due to the fact that he was pretty much incapable of dancing. Doflamingo would be forced to lead him on and Law would feel so endlessly helpless in Doflamingo's arms that everyone else would envy him. Later they would gather, Law's mother, Lami, Law and Doflamingo himself, looking through the wedding pictures, laughing at a silly picture of Law smearing the whipped cream of the wedding cake in Doflamingo's face. They would be a happy family.

The honeymoon would be spent in Bali, Doflamingo had planned. It would be the ideal place for him and Law to relax – surrounded by nothing else but a stunningly flawless paradise.

Unfortunately, the irritating tune in the backseat of Doflamingo's car ruined his vision of the perfect, paradise-like island. He cussed for himself, mumbling something about how technology had gone too far.

Finally, the traffic jam eased and Doflamingo was able to drive more freely again. Feeling relieved, he pulled aside, stepped out of the car, only to open the car door to the backseat and start searching for the vibrating and singing little device. The person attempting to contact his dear Law must have been incredibly persistent in order to wait for someone to answer for over ten minutes. Doflamingo sighed, found the phone and looked at the name on the screen.

"_Eustass Kidd?" _

Merely shrugging, Doflamingo let his finger slide over the screen, answering the call.

"Trafalgar! Finally! I've been shitting my pants of worry, where are you-"

"This is not 'Trafalgar'", Doflamingo replied, trying to sound calm and charming, despite feeling threatened by the male voice on the other end of the line. Who was this man? A friend of Law's or something else? Did he have to eliminate this person in order to make Law return his feelings? And why had this person cared enough to wait for Law to answer for over ten minutes?

"Huh? What? Who are you?" the voice belonging to 'Eustass Kidd' sounded confused.

"I'm Jeremy, I found this phone vibrating and sounding in the corner of this street", it was a lie, but Eustass Kidd didn't have to know that. Doflamingo was free to make this story suit him as much as he wanted to – and it suited him very much to play the role of an unsuspecting citizen who wasn't involved with the whole thing at all. "Is this someone's you know?"

"Yeah, it's a friend of mines", the voice replied, sounding even more worried. Eustass Kidd had probably already realized that there was something utterly wrong with Law at the moment. But no one would ever suspect Doflamingo, so it was alright. "Hey man, could you bring the phone over to my place? Or can I come and fetch it from somewhere?"

"The thing is that I'm actually in a hurry right now, but I'd like to help", Doflamingo's eyes looked for the nearest café in his ambient. He found one across the street. 'Mozart's bakery'. It was somehow so ironic, considering his passion for classical music. Trying to hold back a small snicker, Doflamingo persevered to talk; "There's this café called Mozart's bakery, it's next to that famous music store 'Rockets and Pockets'. Do you know which place I'm talking about?"

"No, but I'm sure I'll find there if I use google maps", swallowing nervously on the other line, the voice tried its best to sound confident. Doflamingo smirked.

"Yea. I'll ask the staff at Mozart's bakery if they can look after this phone until you are able to come and fetch it. Just ask for 'the phone Jeremy left behind for Eustass Kidd'", Doflamingo closed the car door to his car, locked the car and started to walk to the rather adorable-looking café across the street. He pictured himself and Law sitting there together sharing a lunch together.

"Really? Thanks man, I really owe you. I work at this sport club, so if you ever feel like dropping in for a free massage, just tell the receptionist that you're Jeremy and that I'll know who you are", the voice now sounded grateful. Then Eustass Kidd proceeded to tell Doflamingo the name of the club. The poor unsuspecting man had no idea how handy this information would be for Doflamingo. Now he'd easily be able to find the redhead if he'd be in the need of eliminating him.

"You're welcome. And thanks, I'll make sure to _drop by _as soon as possible for a massage", with that, the blonde, tall man ended the call, a feral grin adorning his tanned face.

§

In defeat, Kidd put his phone down. He had just spent a quarter trying to reach Trafalgar, only to learn to know that his friend had managed to lose his phone.

This was not like Trafalgar at all.

The Trafalgar Kidd knew would never, ever lose his phone because of a slightly reckless behavior, neither would he just randomly sleep over at a friend's place nor miss work on top of that. It was definitely not Trafalgar-like at all.

Thus, Kidd could be completely sure that something must have happened. And he had this strange sensation lingering around him, telling him that this mysterious disappearance had something to do with that ruthless, psychopathic serial killer rampaging in town.

Taking a deep breath, Kidd let his lungs be filled with vital oxygen, feeling how his erythrocytes were filled with the oxygen in order to transport it to the body tissues through the circulatory system. A process like this was said to calm one down, but in Kidd's case it just managed to make him even more panicked.

Something incredibly bad must have happened to Trafalgar.

Knowing that he most likely would get late to work today, Kidd googled the phone number to the closest police station. Due to the fact that his hands were shaking, it took a while longer than usually, but as soon as he had managed to find the right number he dialed the place.

It took a few minutes for someone to pick up. The calm, bossa nova-like music that had been played while waiting for someone to pick up had annoyed the redhead to no extent. Then, finally, someone picked up and Kidd started talking;

"Yes, hello, this is Eustass Kidd. Look, I have a situation going on. My friend has been missing since last night. He left his apartment at half past five and never returned. Not only that, I just got to know that his phone was found in a place at least five miles from here. In addition to everything else, he hasn't come home to change his clothes and get to work either."

There was a small pause, Kidd inhaling again and the person at the other end of the line waiting for Kidd to continue talking.

"And I think it might have something to do with that serial killer."

* * *

><p>~Thanks for Reading~<p> 


End file.
